Flat no-leads packages such as QFN (quad-flat no-leads) and DFN (dual-flat no-leads) physically and electrically connect integrated circuits to boars such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). Flat no-leads, also known as micro leadframe (MLP) and SON (small-outline no leads), is a surface-mount technology for connecting ICs (integrated circuits) to the surfaces of PCBs without through-holes. Flat no-leads is a near-chip scale package technology that provides a plastic encapsulated package made with a planar copper lead frame substrate. Perimeter lands on the package bottom provide electrical connections to the PCB.
Lead frames for flat no-leads packages are conventionally customized based on specific lead count, exposed pad size and body size. For example, a first lead frame design is used for a 32 pin count QFN package having a 5×5 mm body size and exposed pad size of 3×3 mm and a different lead frame design is used for a 48 pint count QFN package having a 7×7 mm body size and exposed pad size of 5×5 mm. Having too many lead frame designs increases the package design and inventory costs in production, and increases part number management complexity.